Padfoot and Moony are still best friends
by Moony and the escaped con
Summary: Join Padfoot and Moony on their adventure as they tackle ememys, act stupid and still have time to make fun of Snape.


Moony and Padfoot are still best Friends  
  
Padfoot: r u being mean to me again?  
  
Moony: nope Padfoot not at all..... *smirks  
  
Padfoot: sure.....uhuh......*turns away and crosses arms*  
  
Moony: y is it always that you shun me after I agree with you???? *clearly mad  
  
Padfoot: turns back** I have no bloody clue Moony! MAYBE I NEED THERAPY!!!  
  
Moony: Maybe you do and maybe *turns away  
  
Moony: I need a new b/f  
  
Padfoot: i think we need group therapy  
  
Moony: like SNAPE!!!  
  
Padfoot: NO!  
  
Padfoot: GOOD GOD NO MOONY!!!!!  
  
Padfoot: *falls to floor* SAY ITS NOT TRUE!!!  
  
Moony: *giving him the silent treatment  
  
Padfoot: moony...*croones* mooooooonnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyy  
  
Moony: *thinking  
  
Moony: be my slave and i'll think about it  
  
Padfoot: *blinks*  
  
Padfoot: um....new conditions....i um....veto that one  
  
Moony: fine snape here I come  
  
Padfoot: *sighs* cant say i tired  
  
Padfoot: um....tried  
  
Moony: buh bye friend old friend...... SNAPE GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE PRONTO!!!  
  
Snape: What do u want Lupin. I am busy  
  
Moony: I want your friendship!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Padfoot: *wailing on the floor* NO MOONY COME BACK!!!!!!!!*grabs onto Moony's legs starts lauging hysterically*  
  
Moony: *grabs snape around the shoulders and drags him away  
  
Snape: your not serious are you?  
  
Moony: bwdfbshrcbdjsb turhegb furbi!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moony: snape is knocked out  
  
Padfoot: *bottom lip tembles* moooonnnnnnnyyyyyy.....*sniff* come back....*begins crying,  
  
Snape: :-X  
  
Moony: y won't snape willingly be my friend  
  
Padfoot: um......*padfoot puases* Whys hould i tell u?  
  
Padfoot: go ask your UNCONSIOUS BEST FRIEND  
  
Moony: snape.......?  
  
Padfoot: yes  
  
Moony: *snape starts to drool  
  
Padfoot: u like hime more than me so---GO  
  
Moony: snape says............... he says he wants to be my BFF!  
  
Padfoot: fine *turns back*  
  
Moony: Snape is a mucho better!  
  
Padfoot: *not talking*  
  
Moony: I actually I want you back!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moony: your all I ever wanted...... all I ever needed heyyyyy!  
  
Moony: *singing to the BSB song I want you back  
  
Moony: or is it an N*SYNC song?  
  
Padfoot: *twidles thumbs and waves to um........fred and george, who stop and walk over to sirius*  
  
Padfoot: Hey Fred, george, wanna be my new best friend....er friends?  
  
Moony: sooo tell me what to do now cause I want you back!!!!!!  
  
Moony: *still singing  
  
Fred and George *fred and george look at each other, eye brows raised, then fred syas:* Um....Sirius.....are you drunk...?  
  
Padfoot: ARGH!I mighta had a pint or two....... *smiles  
  
Padfoot: runs away*  
  
Fred and George: I WANNA PINT!  
  
Moony: CAUSE I WANT YOU BACK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Padfoot: *is very scareed, so he keeps running*  
  
Moony: *goes down on 1 knee not relizing that Sirius has left  
  
Moony: SIRIUS I WANNNNNNTTTTT YOU BACK BABY  
  
Padfoot: *runs nto a tree*  
  
Moony: .....sirius?????  
  
Padfoot: *is temporarily knocked out*  
  
Hermione: Sirius are you okay?? better get him to Ms. P and into the hospital wing asap  
  
Hermione: bfdwjbfcjngj trbgu hnbgiudh wslkdm3!!!!!!  
  
Padfoot932: *jumps up/* NO NOT THE CRAZY NURSE LADY! *starts to run--but huts the tree again*  
  
Hermione: bfdwjbfcjngj trbgu hnbgiudh wslkdm3!!!!!!(Sirius is transfered to the Hospital Wing)  
  
(hermione and her kool spells)  
  
Moony: *runs up the stairs to the hospital wing Sirius I was sooooooooooooooooooo scared that you were dead!!!!  
  
Padfoot: huh....??? look at all da pertty starts moony......  
  
Moony: I LUV YOU  
  
Padfoot: um....*feels mooneys forehead*  
  
Moony: I was wishin and hopin and prayin that you wern't dead!  
  
Padfoot: MADAME POMFREY I THINK MY BUDDY HERE HAS A FEVER  
  
Moony *singing atleast trying  
  
Moony: I don't have a fever! I think I smell smoke!!!!!!  
  
Padfoot: oh no  
  
Moony: because someones a liar and his pants are on FIRE!!!  
  
Padfoot: um.....madame pomfrey...*in a weak and scared voice*  
  
Moony: *sticks tounge out like -:-P  
  
Peter P: Immmmmmmmmm back suckers!!!!! mmmwahhhhhhh - aka evil laugh  
  
Padfoot: um....*whapps peter w/ a frying pan over the head*  
  
Padfoot: *sirius and remus peer at the peter on the floor* Is he dead mooney?  
  
Peter: i have changed I sware on the holy spell book! and no im not dead!!!!!  
  
Padfoot: can I kill him? *sounding hopeful*  
  
Padfoot: pwease....?????  
  
Moony: O:-)- has Peter gone.......... good?  
  
Padfoot: so hes dead?  
  
Moony: don't reckon  
  
Padfoot: um....so i CAN kill 'im?  
  
Moony: no it's myyyyyy turn!!!!  
  
Padfoot: MINE  
  
Padfoot: oh fine go ahead  
  
Moony: hs euf fhdnf bdhftguj dfneruyiu er!!!!!!!!  
  
Padfoot: um....thats not the spell dumb ass  
  
Moony: it isn't?  
  
Padfoot: its 'Avada Kedvara'  
  
Moony: oppps!!!  
  
Padfoot: good thing i dont have my wand---or YOU'd be dead  
  
Moony: Avanda Kedvara!!!!!!!  
  
Moony: where has he gone did i kill him?  
  
Padfoot: AVADA  
  
Padfoot: u said it wrong  
  
Padfoot: lemme do it!  
  
Moony damn these spells  
  
Padfoot: haha  
  
Moony: Avada Kendra!  
  
Padfoot: .....  
  
Padfoot: KEDVARA  
  
Moony: kendarrrra  
  
Padfoot: ......*grabs remus's wand and shouts 'ADVARA KEDVARA' and kills peter, then throws him out the window, where the body hits malfoy on the head as hes waling by--making himn scream and faint'  
  
Moony: kendraaaa?  
  
Moony: no...  
  
Moony: kervina?  
  
Padfoot: *dusting hands* stupid I JUST KILLED HIJM  
  
Padfoot: YOU CAN STOP NOW  
  
Moony: k...k....k...... kedvara! Advara Kedvara!!!!`1  
  
Moony: I win!  
  
Padfoot932: .......  
  
So peter is caught by Padfoot and Moony (mostly with Moony help though^^) and all is good. 


End file.
